


Night Quiet

by Lizardbeth



Series: The Arrow of Apollo [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: bsg_kink, M/M, Silence Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Kobol, they have to be very quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Quiet

The air was so clean here and the sky so blue; it reminded Lee of how Caprica used to be. He wondered if Sam thought that, too, but he didn't seem to notice that things looked different, since he was too busy scanning the forest warily. Lee noticed how lightly he stepped, sidearm in his hand. The military people kept trying to put him in the middle as a civilian and he kept maneuvering himself to the outside to a scouting position. They'd changed planets, but nothing in Sam's wariness had changed. And Lee realized that all those months of Caprica running and fighting had left their mark, even on a different planet.

Even when they'd stopped for the night, Sam didn't - or couldn't - let others handle the camp's protection. "I should check the perimeter."

Lee caught his arm. "Relax. We're safe."

Sam gave him a look. "This is an exposed position; we're not safe."

"As safe as it gets," Lee amended. "Sarge has things in hand. Rest while you can." He tugged on Sam's hand to tug him down on the bedroll. Sam eyed the hand, surprised by the gesture, but Lee figured if Kara had pegged them as together in two seconds flat after he'd returned from Caprica, everyone else knew, too. (hopefully no one else would laugh though)

They kept a respectable distance between them as the camp settled. Lee was about to drop off into a doze when he glanced over to see Sam looking up at the night sky, eyes glinting wakefully, starting at every rustle of leaves.

Lee knew he'd never rest without help. He poked Sam in the shoulder to get him to roll over and face him, brows lifted in question. Lee smirked and murmured, "You need to relax." His hand dipped under the blanket to find Sam's chest - he twitched in surprised and frowned at Lee as if to check he knew what he was doing.

But Lee let his hand do the replying, finding the waistband of Sam's warmup pants and tugging them down. His fingers then traced the fullness under his briefs, and Sam inhaled sharply. Lee put a finger across his own lips in warning. Sam bit his lip as Lee continued to rub him, until his erection was straining the fabric. He had to swallow hard when Lee's fingers wormed their way inside the fly to pull his cock out and wrap his fingers around it. His eyes shut tightly, and his whole body looked strained, fists tight at his sides as he forced himself to not respond with any noise.

The enforced silence was definitely doing interesting things to his erection, swelling and turning hard under his hand with barely a caress. Lee teased him only a little, scratching at his balls under the fabric and rubbing the smooth head until his chest was heaving as he tried to control his breaths. Hoarsely, he murmured Lee's name, jerking his hips nearer in a pleading effort to get more. Then Lee put his other hand over Sam's mouth and with a firm tug, brought him off. He shuddered, gasp buried behind Lee's hand. He froze and then his body relaxed, and Lee took his hand away to let him catch his breath.

He leaned in close, tucking everything back where it should be beneath the blanket, and asked softly, "Think you can rest now?"

Sam gave a very satisfied smirk and muttered, "Is that your weapon or are you just happy to see me?"

Lee rolled his eyes. "Shut up and go to sleep."

Somewhere behind Sam, Kara said loudly, "Next time, try the wireless; I don't think anyone heard you on Picon."


End file.
